


The great outdoors pt 2

by crazycatt71



Series: Jack/Ianto/Owen [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 01:18:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Ianto continue to show Owen how great the country can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	The great outdoors pt 2

Owen came awake with a start, not sure where he was. He looked around, confused until he realized he was in the tent. He relaxed when he heard Jack and Ianto's voices outside the tent. He stood up, stretching, grinning as he remembered earlier's activities.  He pulled on his clothes and stepped out of the tent, surprised to see how low the sun was in the sky.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Jack greeted him.

"How long was I asleep?" Owen asked.

"Almost three hours." Ianto replied.

Jack came over to Owen and slid his arms around his waist.

"All that fresh air and exercise must of wore you out." he teased, as he nuzzled Owen's neck.

"Getting up at the crack of dawn, being drug out to the middle of nowhere, and forced labor is more likely." Owen groused.

"Forced?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, " Owen said, " You dumped me in that freezing pond, then made me help set up camp, and then I had to take care of your sexual demands, it was exhausting."

"I seem to remember someone demanding sex." Ianto said, "Do you remember that, Jack?"

"Yes I do," Jack said, "repeatedly as I remember it."

"Being in the country has you two hallucinating, I would never do something like that." Owen said.

He ignored the smirks on their faces and went over to where Ianto was stirring a pot over the camp fire.

"Please tell me that's food." he said.

"It is and it's almost ready." Ianto replied.

They bustled about, getting the meal ready. Owen happily dug into the food Ianto put before him, he couldn't remember the last time he'd been so hungry, maybe there was something to this countryside, camping thing, not that he'd admit it to Jack and Ianto. After eating and cleaning up, they settled down beside the fire, Jack and Ianto sat on the bench of the picnic table, Owen sat on the ground between Ianto's legs, his head on Ianto's thigh. For awhile, the only sounds where the cracking of the fire and the natural sounds of the country, then, as the sun sank out of sight, Owen got board.  He stood up, then knelt on the bench between Jack and Ianto.

"I would like to set the record straight." he said, reaching out to run his palms along each of the other men's crotches. "There are only two cocks I want up my ass, preferably on a regular basis, this one," he gave Jack's cock a firm squeeze, " and this one." he did the same to Ianto.

"So noted." Jack said, as Owen leaned in to kiss him.

Owen could feel both of them getting hard as he massaged them through their jeans. He undid Jack's fly and carefully lifted his cock out. He gently stroked it as he kissed Jack, nipping on his bottom lip before he sucked on it, making Jack moan. He finally had to pull back so he could breathe. He let go of Jack and turned his attention to Ianto, pushing his jacket off his shoulders, before he started unbuttoning his shirt as Ianto attacked his neck with nips and kisses. Owen hummed,as Jack tugged his jacket off and pushed his shirt up so he could place kisses along Owen's back. Owen groaned when Ianto cupped his hard on through his jeans and squeezed.He moved so he was straddling Ianto's lap, toeing off his shoes as he reached out to undo Ianto's jeans. Jack reached around to undo his jeans, then helped slide them off as he lifted up so Jack to ease Ianto's jeans off too. Owen shivered, enjoying the contrast of the cool night air and Ianto's hot skin on his as Ianto pulled him tight against his chest, grunting when their cocks rubbed together, and Ianto, kissed him until he was seeing white spots in front of his eyes. He leaned over and kissed Jack, fishing around in his coat pocket, as he did. He grabbed the lubricant he knew he'd find, kissed Jack again, and turned back to Ianto. He squirted lube on his hand and held his and Ianto's cocks together as he stroked them. Ianto ran his hands down Owen's back to his ass, squeezing his cheeks as he spread them apart. Owen shivered as he felt the lube on Jack's thumb when he brushed it against his hole.  He pushed back, grunting when it breached him. He grunted again, rolling his hip as Jack replaced it with two of his fingers. He was still pretty loose from earlier and quickly grew impatient, pushing Jack's hand away. He lined the head of Ianto's cock up with his ass hole and lowered himself on it, letting his eyes close and his head fall back with a groan as it filled him.  Ianto caressed his face with one hand, the small of his back with the other.

" You really do enjoy that, don't you?'" he asked.

Owen nodded.

"Why?" Ianto asked.

Ianto's question caught him off guard and Owen struggled to put his thoughts together.

I like way it fills me, will it be to much this time, but it never is, it's always just right and never quite enough, " Owen said, slowly beginning to move, " I like feeling the connection, like I'm being claimed, like I belong to someone."

Ianto nodded in understanding as Owen moaned when his cock brushed his prostate.

"Of course it's nice when that happens." Owen said with a grin.

Ianto laughed.

"Hold on to me." he whispered in Owen's ear.

Owen wrapped his arms around Ianto's neck and his legs around his waist as Ianto stood up, then turned and laid Owen down on the picnic table.  Out of the corner of his eye, Owen saw Jack shed his clothes, then step behind Ianto, kissing and caressing along his back. Ianto went still as Jack began to prepare him. Owen teased Ianto's nipples, rolling them between his fingers, then sucking on them.  Ianto moaned as Jack slid his cock into his ass, kissing and sucking on his neck as he did. Ianto began to move in and out of Owen as Jack moved in and out of him, slowly at first, but quickly increasing the pace. Owen couldn't see much, so he closed his eyes, letting his other senses take over.

His entire world filled with the sounds of skin on skin, grunts and growls, the smell of sweat and the musky sent of sex, the feel of the sensations dancing along his nerves to his brain. He reached for Jack's hand, where it rested on Ianto's hip, tangling their fingers as he grabbed his own cock, franticly yanking on it as he raced toward the edge, then hurled off as his orgasm washed over him. He heard Ianto's cried, mingled with Jack's, and felt Ianto's cock twitch and jerk as he came. Ianto rested with his face against Owen's chest, leaning on his forearms to keep most of his weight off of him. Owen saw stars in front of his eyes as he came down off the high the endorphins had caused. He opened his eyes and saw the stars dancing in the night sky. He would never admit it to the others, but he was enjoying this trip to the country. Jack lifted their entwined fingers to his mouth and kissed them, then let go as he pulled out of Ianto and sank onto the bench of the picnic table. Owen whimpered as Ianto slid out of him, missing the contact. Ianto kissed him, then sank down beside Jack, resting his head on Jack's shoulder. Owen rolled over on his side, running his fingers threw Ianto's sweat damp hair as he kissed on Jack's neck.

"Have I ever mentioned how much luxurious hotel rooms scare me?" he asked.

"No, I don't think you've ever made mention of that fear." Ianto told him.

"Well they do, especially if they have a hot tub." Owen said, with a shudder.

"Hot tubs can be scary." Ianto agreed.

"Do you think we should address this fear?" Jack asked Ianto

"I think it would be a good idea," Ianto said, "I wouldn't want Owen to have to live with a fear if he can over come it."

"It might take more than one treatment," Owen said, "Hotel rooms and hot tubs are very scary."

Jack and Ianto grinned at each other.

"If we're moving on to other fears, does this mean you aren't scared of the country any more?" Ianto asked.

"I don't know if I'm completely over being scared,' Owen replied, "I might need some more convincing."

Jack laughed and stood up. He scooped Owen off the table and threw him over his shoulder.

"More convincing, coming up." he said as he carried Owen toward the tent.


End file.
